


Five Times Eddie Doesn’t Get the Hint and One Time He Does

by stellarmeadow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, And Eddie still doesn't get it, Buck literally hits him over the head with his feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, Like seriously he's so dumb, M/M, oblivious eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: It's almost like Eddie's missing the point somewhere...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 759





	Five Times Eddie Doesn’t Get the Hint and One Time He Does

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've been writing all this time and I've never written a Five Times story. So here you go. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to tarialdarion and smudgegirl for being amazing cheerleaders as always!

1\. 

“Well if it isn’t LA’s _finest_.” 

It’s probably the 6,859th time they’ve heard that _subtle_ innuendo, but this time it comes from perfectly-tinted red lips, with wide blue eyes, long blonde hair, and legs for days. 

It’s also directed at Buck, along with a predatory gaze that, frankly, Eddie doesn’t like. She’s looking at Buck like a piece of meat, and getting in the way of them helping her friend, who had tried to grill after five margaritas, and is going to need a good plastic surgeon if she’s planning on being a hand model.

At least she didn’t set the deck on fire in the process.

Blondie slips a piece of paper into Buck’s hand as they’re saying goodbye. Eddie glances down at Buck’s hand, then at his face. “You gonna call her?” Eddie asks.

“Nah.” Buck waits until they’re out of sight before finding the nearest trash can and dumping the number in it. “I’m really more into brown hair and brown eyes these days.”

He flushes as he says it, not quite meeting Eddie’s eyes as he climbs into the truck. He does, however, keep shooting Eddie glances the entire way back to the firehouse.

Eddie chalks it up to embarrassment over the way the woman was hitting on him, and says nothing.

***

2.

Eddie wakes up, bleary-eyed, in the bunk room and rolls over to check his phone to see it’s after ten a.m.

“Fuck.”

There’s no way there’s any breakfast left, so it’ll be cold cereal—if there’s milk left. If not, it’ll be dry cereal. 

Oh well, he’s had worse.

Buck is sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone, when Eddie makes his way out to the common room. “Morning, sleepy-head,” Buck says with a smile that makes the morning just a little more palatable. 

The table being pristine, however, does not. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up so I could eat?”

“You really looked like you needed the sleep,” Buck says, as he stands. “But have a seat, and I’ll get you something.”

Eddie sits down at the table, rubbing his eyes. At least if he has to eat cereal, at least someone else is serving it to him.

A plate of pancakes appears in front of him. He blinks, but they’re still there. He looks up to see Buck grinning down at him. “I would never let you starve.” 

As Eddie appreciates the view, Buck brings him syrup and coffee. Before Eddie can eat, though, Buck cups Eddie’s chin and lifts his face up so Buck can examine him. 

Eddie swallows reflexively at the tingling down his neck from Buck’s fingers, and for a moment there’s something in Buck’s eyes that makes Eddie keep looking, even when Buck drops his hand. 

Then Buck turns away, clearing his throat, and goes to get himself more coffee.

Eddie eats his breakfast and says nothing.

***

3\. 

Eddie runs into the locker room, where Buck is just finishing lacing up his boots. “Running a little late?” Buck asks sympathetically.

“I had to drop Chris off at a friend’s house. He’s having a sleepover.” Which means Eddie won’t get to see him until after his shift tomorrow, and that tonight he’ll be microwaving pizza and watching TV. 

“Oh that’s right,” Buck says. “His friend Devin, yeah?”

By now it shouldn’t surprise Eddie that Buck knows almost about what Christopher is up to as Eddie does. And yet. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Well, hey, if you’re free, wanna grab dinner?”

That sounds infinitely better than microwave pizza and sad reality television. “Sure,” Eddie says, as he gets into his uniform. “I could grab pizza and come over.”

Buck closes his locker. “Or we could go out. There’s this new restaurant I’ve been dying to try ever since Chim took Maddie there. She raved about it for at least a week.”

“Sounds good.” 

“Great. I can pick you up. Seven okay?”

“Sure.” 

Buck smiles, claps Eddie on the shoulder, and walks out. 

*

The food is as good as Maddie had apparently said, and Eddie has to admit it’s nice, being out in a restaurant that doesn’t have a kids’ menu, and with someone else driving so he can even enjoy a few drinks. 

Actual adult conversation doesn’t suck, either. Eddie wouldn’t trade Christopher for the world, but he does mean that most of Eddie’s off-hours revolve around kid-friendly activities and larger gatherings with the 118 and all their kids. 

It’s still Buck, but it’s a little different, seeing him out like this, actually knowing which fork and knife to use—Maddie’s handiwork, Eddie would put money on it—and what wine goes with what. 

That last one was probably Abby’s doing, Eddie thinks, then takes a drink of his wine to wash down the bitterness. 

Buck might have moved on from how Abby ghosted him, but that didn’t mean that Eddie had to. 

When the check comes, Buck grabs it before Eddie can reach it. “My treat,” he says. “I dragged you here with me, least I can do is pay the bill.”

It wasn’t like Eddie had been kicking and screaming, and he’d really enjoyed the whole night, but he also knew when not to argue with Buck.

As they walked out, Buck puts his hand on Eddie’s lower back for a moment to sidestep a waiter, which feelsreally nice.

And a little hot.

Eddie gets into the Jeep and says nothing. 

4\. 

“Okay,” Eddie says, as he follows Buck into his apartment, clothes dripping, “next time we go running, let’s find a nice indoor track where if it starts to pour rain, we don’t end up soaked?”

He shivers, hugging himself to get warm as Buck runs up to the loft. Funny how they left rainy, cold February out of the fun and sun brochures about L.A.

“Here,” Buck says, bounding down the stairs, clothes and a towel in hand. He tosses Eddie the towel. “Dry off and grab yourself some clothes out of my closet while I take a quick shower and then you can take your time with the hot water.”

Buck disappears into the bathroom, leaving Eddie to make his way upstairs. The closet door is stuck on something, so he gives it an extra tug that yanks it open. It also knocks a shoebox off of the top shelf onto Eddie’s head.

He curses, rubbing the top of his head as he looks down at the floor to find the box open, contents on full display.

Eddie blinks, then blinks again, but no, he isn’t imagining things. There, on the floor, is a small collection of sex toys. Well, most of them are small—and the one that isn’t he's just trying not to find intimidating. He counts two other, smaller dildos before he realizes the last thing he should be doing is counting. 

He scoops the whole mess back into the box and shoves it back on the top shelf. It’s not like it's a big deal—he and Shannon had occasionally had their fun with toys, and maybe Buck and Abby had done the same. Does’t mean anything. And also, not his business.

He grabs clothes, closes the door, and when Buck comes out of the shower, Eddie says nothing. 

5\. 

Eddie couldn’t get the box out of his mind all night and into the next morning—most likely because it still smarted whenever he touched the spot on his head where it landed. 

And if there was any other reason, he sure as hell wasn’t going to examine it.

It was Buck. His best friend. His _straight_ best friend. Whatever Eddie’s subconscious might be cooking up it could just stay the hell in the fridge. Or better yet, the freezer. 

It didn’t help his sleep any, that was for sure. It took him a second to even hear Buck’s, “Hey Eddie,” from behind as Eddie headed into the locker room the next morning. 

Eddie turns as he gets to his locker, smile freezing on his face as he spots a pin on Buck’s jacket. A brightly colored flag with every color on the rainbow. Or, as it was more commonly known, a Pride pin. 

“Nice pin,” Eddie says, giving it a nod as he turns to stick his head about as far into his locker as he can without looking ridiculous. 

“Oh, right, I forgot that was on here. I think the last time I wore this jacket was to Rage—must’ve picked it up there.”

Eddie isn’t exactly up on the gay night life scene of LA, but he had been on a call to Rage once, so any doubt about the pin’s meaning is just about cleared up.

Which meant that the sex toys…holy fuck. 

“Eds?” Buck says, tapping him on the back and making him shiver. “You okay in there?”

 _Yeah, sure, fine, cool cool cool. Totally not realizing those dildos I handled yesterday have probably been inside you. Nope. Not that. Not at all._

“I’m fine,” Eddie says, then clears his throat. “Sorry, just…long night.”

Buck’s hand lingers this time and shit, shit _shit_ could he please go somewhere else and not touch while Eddie’s having a moment that he really shouldn’t be having thinking about his best friend?

“You sure you’re okay?”

Eddie takes a deep breath and wills his face into some semblance of normal. “Yeah, fine,” he says, pulling his head out of his locker and trying on a smile. “I’m good.”

“Okay.” Buck frowns at him. “You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?”

Yeah, no, he isn’t saying anything about what's wrong. “Just gotta get changed, that’s all.” 

“Okay.”

***

1+

“No, really,” Buck says, as they walk through his door, “the blue whale has arteries so big you could swim through them.” 

“I’m torn between why anyone needs to know that and how you know so much random stuff,” Eddie says.

Buck shrugs, “I read a lot.”

“Read what, Ripley’s?”

Buck rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna change,” he says. “You want to order the pizza? My iPad’s on the counter.”

Eddie opens the iPad to find it locked. “What’s the passcode?”

Buck leans over the railing, shirtless. “Your birthday.”

Right, Buck shirtless, leaning over the railing when Eddie knows what’s hiding in that closet…yeah, that sounds like the birthday Eddie wouldn’t mind having.

Wait, what?

“Your passcode is my birthday?”

“Well I couldn’t make it my birthday—that’s too easy to hack,” Buck says, heading back to the closet. 

_Not thinking about what’s in there. Not thinking about it. Not. Thinking. About. It._

Eddie enters in his birthday and, sure enough, it opens the iPad. Eddie taps on the browser and… _hello._

It’s a porn site. 

Not just any porn site. Gay porn.

And not just any gay porn. No, it’s called ‘Hot Latino Men’ and yeah, okay, maybe, just _maybe_ he’s a little slow on the uptake. 

He leaves the iPad on the counter and climbs the stairs to find Buck staring into his closet. Any doubts that the iPad browser was deliberate are erased by the half cautious, half hopeful looks Buck is shooting him like he thinks Eddie can’t tell just because he’s not turning his head.

“So,” Eddie says, leaning against the wall beside the closet. “Something you want to tell me, Buckley?”

Buck shrugs as he pulls a shirt off a hanger. He doesn’t put it on though, he just stares at it. 

“Seriously?” Eddie says. “You take me on a date, you make a box of sex toys fall on my head—and don’t deny you didn’t set that up to happen, because I am on to you now—and then you leave obvious porn for me to find on an iPad locked with my birthday and _now_ you get shy about it?”

“I’m not shy.” He sounds a little like a petulant kid. “I just…I wasn’t sure how you’d react.” He meets Eddie’s gaze at last. “I mean, I’d given you plenty of hints, so either you weren’t interested, or you were just really, _really_ clueless.”

Eddie lets that insult go, because…well, he might have a point. “You could’ve just said something.”

Buck drops the shirt, taking a few steps backwards, and he’s back to not meeting Eddie’s eyes. “It might surprise you,” he says, “but there are a lot of guys out there who aren’t too interested in hearing their best friend has a thing for them.” 

Which, in Buck speak, means someone, somewhere burned him. Eddie promises to deal with the sudden need to deal with whoever it was later. Right now he’s too busy advancing on Buck until there’s very little space between them at all. 

“Hey,” he says, soft enough that Buck chances meeting Eddie’s gaze. “I’m interested,” Eddie says, before he pulls Buck’s head down for a kiss. “I’m interested in hearing it.” Another kiss. “I’m interested in another date.” Two kisses this time. “I’m interested in that bed right behind you,” he adds, right before he pushes Buck onto it, falling down half on top of him before Buck can move out of the way. 

“I am also,” Eddie says, rolling onto his back and pulling Buck on top of him, “interested in finding out just what you’ve been up to with the things in that box in the closet.” 

Jesus, he’s gorgeous when he blushes like that.

“Yeah, well,” Buck says, a smile growing on his face. “Ask nicely and maybe I’ll show you.”

Eddie asks nicely.

\--  
END


End file.
